Grooming brushes may be used with domesticated animals (e.g., dogs, cats, horses, or the like). A grooming brush may be used to remove and/or prevent the animal's fur/hair from developing tangles or knots. In addition, a grooming brush may reduce the amount of fur/hair that the animal sheds and/or hasten the rate at which the fur/hair is removed from the body of the animal. For example, the grooming brush may remove fur/hair from the animal prior to the fur/hair naturally falling from the animal and collecting on a surface (e.g., a floor of a house or furniture). Therefore, a grooming brush may yield benefits to both the owner of the animal and the animal itself.
Grooming brushes may include a handle and one or more protrusions (e.g., bristles) that extend from a portion of the grooming brush. The effectiveness of the grooming brush may be a result of the material forming the protrusions, the spacing between each of the protrusions, and/or one or more characteristics of the fur/hair being groomed (e.g., length of the fur/hair, thickness of the coat formed by the fur/hair, and/or the wiriness of the fur/hair). As a result, a grooming brush that is effective in grooming a first animal may not be effective in grooming a second animal. Furthermore, while a grooming brush may be effective in grooming a specific animal, the effectiveness may not be maximized because the grooming brush is not able to be adjusted to suit the unique characteristics of the specific animal's fur/hair. For example, if the spacing between the protrusions is too wide or too narrow, the grooming brush may not function properly and may result in discomfort to the animal being groomed.